sa kanya parin
by kakifuarika
Summary: sinabi ng mga kaibigan ni Sakura na kalimutan niya si Sasuke pero hindi niya kaya! Song: Sa Kanya by M.Y.M.P


Another songfic ng Sasuke x Sakura

Another songfic ng Sasuke x Sakura

Do not own the anime and the song!

Song: Sa kanya by M.Y.M.P

Gumising na si Sakura at tumingin siya sa Salamin. Pulang pula ang kanyang mga mata kakaiyak kagabi. Halos gabi-gabi na siyang umiiyak dahil sa naaalala niya si Sasuke. Nag hilamos siya at nag bihis pagkatapos lumabas siya.

_Namulat ako at ngayo'y nag-iisa  
Pagkatapos ng ulan_

Nakita siya ni Hinata at nilapitan siya.

"Bakit parang malungkot ka ngayon?" tanong ni Hinata

"July 23 ngayon" sabi Sakura malapit nang umiiyak.

"Ano ngayon?" tanong ni Hinata.

"Bakit parang ako na lang ang nakakaalala sa kanya?" Tanong ni Sakura nang biglang may tumulong luha galing sa mga mata niya.

"Ahhh okay gets ko na" sabi ni Hinata.

Umupo sila

"It's almost 5 years since umalis siya! Kalimutan mo na!" dagdag ni Hinata.

"Kung ganun lang kadali nagawa ko na! Pero hindi ko talaga siya makalimutan!" sagot ni Sakura.

_Bagama't nakalipas na ang mga sandali  
Ay nagmumuni kung ako'y nagwag__i_

"subukan mo na lang!" sabi ni Hinata.

"Hindi! Okay lang sa akin yun!" sagot ni Sakura pagkatapos siya ay bumalik sa kanyang bahay at sa kwarto niya Pinagpatuloy niya ang pag iyak.

_Pinipilit mang sabihin na ito'y wala sa akin  
Ngunit bakit hanggang ngayon, nagdurugo pa rin_

Tiningnan niya ang litrato ni Sasuke.

"Kakalimutan na kita!" Sabi ni Sakura.

Sa labas nakita ni Hinata si Naruto at Kiba at nilapitan niya sila.

"Pwede ko ba kayong makausap?" tanong ni Hinata.

"Sige!" sagot ni Kiba.

"Tungkol saan?" Tanong ni Naruto.

"Tungkol kay Sakura!" sagot ni Hinata.

"Bakit?" tanong ni Kiba.

"July 23 ngayon!" sagot ni Hinata.

"So?" tanong ni Kiba.

"gets…birthday niya ngayon!" sabi ni Naruto.

"Birthday nino?" tanong ni Kiba

"Sasuke…" sagot ni Naruto at Hinata ng sabay.

Samantalang si Sakura walang tigil ang iyak.

"Hindi ko kayang limutan ka! Sasuke!!" sinabi niya sa sarili

_Sa kanya pa rin babalik, sigaw ng  
Damdamin  
Sa kanya pa rin sasaya bulong ng  
Puso ko_

"Pilitin ko man ang sarili kong Kalimutan ka… hindi ko magawa!" sabi niya.

_Kung buhay pa ang alaala ng ating  
Nakaraan  
Ang pagmamahal at panahon alay pa  
Rin sa kanya_

Nung gabing iyon nakaupo si Sakura tinitingnan ang larawan nilang tatlo kasama si Kakashi.

_At sa hating gabi ay nag-iisa na lang  
Ay minamasdan ang larawan mo _

_At ngayo'y bumalik nang siya'y  
Kapiling pa_

_Alaala ng buong magdamag_

Nagsimula siyang umiyak.

"Bakit… ang lakas ng tama mo sa akin? Tuwing na aalala kita umiiyak ako!" Sabi ni Sakura sa sarili.

"Wala ito! Pag katapos ng gabing ito makakalimutan na kita! Hindi na ako iiyak pa muli!" sabi niya.

_Kung sakali mang isipin na ito'y  
Wala sa akin  
Sana'y dinggin ang tinig __kong__ nag-  
Iisip pa rin_

Kinabukasan binisita nilang tatlo si Sakura.

"Sakura okay ka na ba?" tanong ni Hinata.

"Okay naman talaga ako!!" sagot ni Sakura.

"Pero kahapon…" sabi ni Hinata nang biglang Pumasok si Shikamaru.

"Sakura tawag ka ni Master Tsunade!" sabi ni Shikamaru sabay alis.

Pumunta sila sa opisina ni Tsunade.

"Sakura gusto kong kuhanin mo ang report tungkol sa mga pumapasok at lumalabas sa konoha galing sa mga guards sa may gate!" sabi Tsunade.

"Hinata, Naruto at Kiba gusto ko kayong kausapin!" dagdag ni Tsunade.

Umalis na si Sakura habang kinakausap niya sila Naruto.

"Ano po ang pag uusapan natin?" tanong ni Hinata.

"Pwede ka nang pumasok…Sasuke!" sabi ni Tsunade.

Nagulat ang tatlo nang narinig nila ang pangalan. Pumasok si Sasuke sa opisina.

"Sasuke..." Sabi ni Naruto.

"Hn." Sagot ni Sasuke.

"Sasuke!! Ikaw na nga!!" Sigaw ni Naruto Habang niyayakap niya ang kaibigang matagal nang nawala.

"ARAY!! NARUTO!!" sigaw ni Sasuke.

"belated happy birthday teme!" sabi ni Naruto.

"Bitiwan mo nga ako dobe!" sagot ni Sasuke habang tinutulak papalayo si Naruto.

"Namiss ko nang may tumatawag sakin ng dobe!" sabi ni Naruto.

Kinuha ni Sakura ang report at kanyang binasa ito. Sa isang pahina nabasa niya ang pangalang Sasuke Uchiha. Nagsimulang siyang umiyak.

"Hindi! Hindi ito totoo!" sabi niya habang tumatakbo papunta sa opisina ni Tsunade.

"Akala ko hindi na ako iiyak!" sabi niya.

"Hindi! Kahit pilitin ko ang sarili ko mahal ko pa rin si Sasuke!" sabi niya habang tumatakbo papunta sa kwarto ni Tsunade.

_Sa kanya pa rin babalik, sigaw ng  
Damdamin  
Sa kanya pa rin sasaya bulong ng  
Puso ko  
Kung buhay pa ang alaala ng ating  
Nakaraan  
Ang pagmamahal at panahon alay pa  
Rin sa kanya_

Binuksan niya ang pintuan. Ang Lahat ay nakatingin sa kanya habang pinupunas niya ang luha niya. Tumingin siya sa kwarto at nakita niya si Sasuke. Tumakbo siya at niyakap niya si Sasuke. Dahan dahang niyakap ni Sasuke si Sakura.

"Sasuke… pilitin ko man ang sarili ko hindi ko kayang limutin ka!" sabi niya.

"Hn." Ang sagot ni Sasuke.

"Sasuke… mahal na mahal kita!" sabi ni Sakura habang tinitingnan niya si Sasuke at sa bihirang pagkakataoon naka ngiti ni Sasuke. Pinunas ni Sasuke ang natirang luha ni Sakura.

"Sakura… mahal din kita!" sagot ni Sasuke pagkatapos hinalikan niya si Sakura.

Nag make out sila at yung ibang people background lang sila.

_Ang pagmamahal at panahon alay pa  
Rin  
Sa kanya, sa kanya, sa kanya, hah ooh  
Sa kanya_

THE END!!

Kung nabasa niyo yung ibang fanfics ko puro may kanta! Love music kasi!

THANKS 4 READING REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
